Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a method in which a liquid ejecting apparatus main body and a liquid ejecting head are electrically connected by contacting contact points provided in both. In the connection, in the case where a contact point of a signal system for control for controlling a liquid ejecting element provided in the liquid ejecting head is connected before a contact point of a ground system for control is connected, so-called latch-up may be generated. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09(1997)-174822, a configuration, in which contact timing of a signal system is made later than contact timing of a ground system, is disclosed.
Recently, the number of liquid ejecting elements that are provided in a liquid ejecting head tends to be increased for high-speed processing, or print of a high-resolution image. In a case where the number of liquid ejecting elements is increased, an amount of the current flowing through a wiring for driving to drive the liquid ejecting element is also increased. In a configuration in which the wiring and a wiring for controlling the liquid ejecting element are made to run in parallel, the increase in the amount of the current also causes the increase in the influence of noise on the control signal for the liquid ejecting element, and an intended liquid ejecting operation may not be executed by the influence of noise.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09(1997)-174822, measures against the noise are not considered, and thus the influence of noise on control signals may not be suppressed.